The Rest Of The Fairytale
by TinyDancer-InTheRain
Summary: Nessie's starting to see Jacob as more than just a best friend and is trying to get him to realize she's not a little girl anymore. This is Jacob and Renesmee's story.
1. Every End is Just a New Beginning

Twilight Continues…

~Jacob and Renesmee's Story~

**Summary:**(Continuing after Breaking Dawn, taking place from where Stephanie Meyer left off as if it's the next Twilight book.) After everything, after all the pain in his heart, doesn't Jacob Black finally deserve to have his fairytale happily ever after, like Bella and Edward?

**Prologue**

_(Edwards POV)_

You know, all of this is so hard to believe that the only rational reasoning is that it all has to be a dream, but the good thing is since I don't sleep; I can never wake up from it.

I've waited one hundred and nine years for a sliver of happiness like Carlisle and Esme, or Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper but I've been given something extraordinary, something so beyond what I could've ever imagined, something more than just a sliver of happiness. I've been given a family, something none of my brothers and sisters will ever get to experience.

But this miracle, has given something to us all. She's given us a reason to fight, a reason to live, to love, and to believe. Every single one of our lives revolves around her, and she's mine, she my daughter, my _real, _biological daughter, and even better, she's Bella's too.

How could I have asked for anything more incredible than this? I do not regret Carlisle changing me anymore; all I can do is thank him everyday for the rest of my life.

I never thought I could love the thing that almost killed the reason for my existence, but now, I can't imagine my life without her.

My Renesmee.

As for Jacob, I've grown to love him, in a way. Despite our past, after everything he's done for my family, he's become apart of my family, and I will never say this allowed ever, but I can't imagine my life without him either. His lives for the same reason I do. Renesmee. He'll protect her with his life, and for that he's become my brother, my son. I know my daughter will always be safe with him.

Our story is over, not literally, but my Bella and I have overcome all our hardest obstacles, and all our dreams have come true. Not only do we have a family, but now our family is safe and happy. Its time to let someone else's fairytale come true. I read a very wise quote somewhere which said, "Every story has and end, but in life, the end is just a new beginning."

This is Jacob and Renesmee's beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Every End Is Just A New Beginning**

My heart would beat faster than the wings of a humming bird, so fast that sometimes I'd think it was going to jump out of my chest and hop away. I'd hold my breath too, it eased the pain, and mom would have to remind me to breathe, even though I can go for long periods of time without air. I was nervous and scared, and I could tell mom felt the same way and I knew Claire did too because I'd just spent like the last two hours on the phone with her, trying to distract ourselves.

"Honey, you're going to ware a hole an Grandma Esme nice hardwood floor,"

Mom said, taking my hand and pulling me on to the couch.

I winced at every howl and bark. It seemed like it was never going to end.

"I'm going to call Emily," I said grabbing the phone.

Mom laid her hand over mine, hanging up the phone. "Sweetie, I don't think anything have changed in the last seven minutes since the last time you called her. I'm sure they're all worried just as much as we are."

Rose walked by and scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

"Ugh, I'm going to Jacob's room!" I stomped away.

I could just hear him now…

"_Are you seriously stomping your feet? I thought girls only did that on t.v._

He always said that when someone stomped their foot.

I smiled at the thought of his voice, and shut the door. Then double checked I locked it because I was angry that he could do this to me. I was angry that he made me worry so much. Or maybe I was just angry at him because I loved him, and couldn't imagine a life without him.

I opened his drawers and pulled one of his oversized black t-shirts that went well past my knees and wore a pair of my tight black boy shorts from dance underneath.

I threw my clothes on the floor, and didn't even bother to close the drawer. I gave up, and walked towards the door like a zombie because I was so tired, hitting my knee on one of the tables not only on the way there but on the way back as well. I unlocked the door and turned off the lights before climbing into Jacob's huge-ass bed, full of pillows and blankets which consumed me.

The last thing I did was grab the picture from beneath Jacob's pillow, the one from when I was little and he was holding me on his shoulders when we went to pick out a Christmas tree. I held it to my chest, and was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**(Jacob's POV)**

We were all really tired after getting rid of those unwelcome blood suckers. So Leah and Seth decided to go back to their house to get some good Zzz's, they were kind of tired of the floor, couches, and the dirt outside.

I headed towards the big house to see where everyone was. Wouldn't want to go to the cabin first, already made that mistake one, glad Edward heard me coming before I saw something that scarred me for life.

I mentally gagged.

I walked into the house and it was pretty quiet. For a house full of vampire that don't sleep, exceot for one, it's a little strange.

No one was in the living room, but there was a smell coming from the kitchen that made my mouth water, so I followed it.

Esme was in there cooking, did I mention how much I love that vampire? Alice was also in there exchanging some dead flowers with some not dead ones.

"Perfect timing, just finished cooking!" Esme smiled, bringing me a plate of grub, as I sat down at the table.

"God, your like an angel!" I said, piling food into my mouth.

Esme smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "I like having someone to cook for."

"There's more on the stove Jacob. I'm going to run to the store, you boys have pretty much cleaned out the fridge."

Esme walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder, with a mouth full of food to her.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, Alice, piling in more food.

She shrugged, dancing around the table and sitting down, "Carlisle's in his office, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went to hunt, Bella and Edward are at the cabin, and Nessie's in your room."

She was hesitant when she said the last part.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her in question.

"Um, she was kind of upset, I think you'd better go reassure her that you're okay."

"Gottcha."

I got up immediately.

I poured the rest of what was on my plate down my throat, and sat it beside the stove. No doubt I'd be back for more but my Nessie is always more important.

I ran down the hall and quietly opened my door, and shut it behind me. It was quiet and dark in the room, but I could see everything with my "wolfy vision".

I chuckled quietly as I picked the clothes up from the floor and held my breath as I closed my squeaky drawers.

I walked to the side of the bed, and I took me a while before I could make out Ness' buried under all the pillows and blankets, and sinking into my giant bed. Did I mention how much I love the bed the Cullen's got me? My feet don't hang off the end!

I pulled some of the pillows off of Renesmee so that I could reach her, and rolled her towards me. She was so cute in my giant shirt, sleeping like an angel. I pried the photo out from her fingers a smiled before setting it on the bedside table. I loved that picture.

Needless to say, Nessie isn't exactly the lightest sleeper. She'd kill me if she ever knew I thought this, but she's kind of like a hibernating bear. Oh yeah, which reminds me, you _don't_ want to wake her up. But I had to let her know I was back.

"Nessie, Ness', Renesmee." I called her name softly, gently shaking her.

She rubbed her eyes, and stared up at me.

"Hey," I smiled.

She grumbled, before quoting me, "Hey yourself."

I laughed.

Then it was like it suddenly dawned on her or something. Her eyes widened, "Jacob?"

She stood up on the bed and jumped into my arms, she wrapped her legs around my waist, not literally though because she can't quite wrap them all the way around, considering how big I am, and how tiny she is.

She sniffled, "Are you hurt?"

My heart ached knowing I'd caused her pain, that I was why she was crying.

"No sweetie, just a couple scratches and bruises."

"I hate when you have to go fight them, I'm scared…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Shh, shh, I know. But it's okay now."

"Don't leave me," She begged.

"Promise."

She didn't let go, or ease a muscle as I laid us down on the bed, she held on tightly to me until she was fast asleep.

I snuck away to eat the rest of that food Esme made, before coming back to my room. I laid down next to Renesmee, running my hand over her soft bronze curls before getting some much needed sleep myself.

(Renesmee's POV)

I was standing on the bed, trying not to fall, then hit him in the face with the pillow. He grumbled and rolled over, protecting his face with his arm. I hit him again and again.

I laughed. "Jacob, Jacob! Jake, get up! My ears are bleeding."

Suddenly he flipped over, grabbed my legs and pulled me down.

He started tickling me.

"Jake-, Jake stop…Jaco-I'M GOING TO PEE IN MY PANTS! Stop!" I yelled, laughing.

"So you just woke up this morning and felt the need to hit me a bunch of times with a pillow?"

He raised an eyebrow, but a small smirk was forming on the corner of his mouth.

I laughed, "Like Rose says, you sound like a damn chainsaw."

Jacob feigned hurt, before grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it.

Suddenly we were laying next to each other, trying to stop laughing, when I began to know the radiating heat coming from Jacob's hand that was resting on my hip.

My cheeks burned red and I looked away, trying to hide my blush.

Jacob cleared his throat,

"So uh… I smell food," He said, awkwardly, quickly getting up and walking out of the room without looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and followed him down the hallway. He's such a dog.

Esme knew me well. She had a steaming cup of hot chocolate next to my plate of eggs and bacon.

I pulled Jacob's shirt over my knees and sipped at my hot chocolate.

My mom walked in and kissed the top of my head. "Morning sweetie!"

Then she turned toward Jacob and smiled. "Glad to see you're alive."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'd say the same, but…"

I tried to hide my smile.

"Hey girly, Jake's going to take you to la push today because dad and I are going hunting."

"'Kay, mom!" I smiled.

She looked stern a Jacob. "Edward said to tell you no funny business."

Jacob chuckled, mouth full.

"By kiddos! Love you!" Mom called, as she danced out the door.

After we finished breakfast Jacob cleaned up, which I mean really is the least he could do considering Grandma Esme feeds him like five meals a day, considering the amount he eats its more like a feast, and he's not even her child. Though I guess she does consider him one of her children now.

God… My family is complicated.

Jacob was walking down the hall, and smiled his goofy grin at me over his shoulder.

"Get dressed, kid, we're leavin' this vampire den ASAP."

I followed him down the hall and into his room then shut the door.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Nessie, wha-"

"You told me to get dressed, and its cold outside, I'm not walking to the cabin with no pants on!"

I explained, but really I was just messing with him. See Claire and I have this deal going on where we're trying to get Jacob and Quil to realize we're not little kids anymore.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob rolled his eyes, "Here."

He stood across the room at his dresser and tossed me a pair of his enormous basketball shorts but I tossed them back.

"Just hand me my clothes from yesterday, please."

He grabbed them from the top of his dresser which is where he put them last night after picking them up off the floor and folding them neatly. Such a "Jacob" thing to do.

"Okay you can change in my bathroom, and I'll-"

He stopped mid-sentence but by then I'd already pulled the shirt over my head and was only standing there in my boy shorts and black sports bra.

He didn't move…or breathe for that matter.

Then he sigh and rolled his eyes, "Ness, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Completely embarrassed now, I replied "Nothing."

I pulled my clothes on from yesterday, not looking at Jacob because I knew the blush on my face was clearly visible.

"I'm going to change." I said, through gritted teeth, with my back still turned to him, as I was already out into the hallway.

I walked as fast as I could through the house and the back door, not looking back.

As soon as I stepped outside my tears rolled down my cheeks, as if someone had opened the flood gates.

When I got to the cabin I picked out some jeans, and a sweater from my closet, all designer of course, Alice will let us have nothing less than perfect.

I cleaned up my face, put on a little make up, my gray leather jacket, and high heel boots to match.

Jacob was already waiting for me when I walked outside of the cabin.

"Renesmee."

I didn't even look at him as I walked straight past him,

"Lets just go," I said harshly. I kind of felt bad, Jacob and I have never had problem before, never ignored each other, or walked away from the other, or even had an awkward silence.

That's what made the car ride so bad. The worst actually. It was so quiet we could hear each other swallow.

When we got to his house he opened my door. When I got out he slowly put his and on my wait and turned me around so that my back was against his Rabbit and he was standing in front of me.

I refused to look at him, but I gave in when he held my chin up.

I looked into his big, beautiful, puppy dog, brown eyes, and felt that familiar tug in my heart, I could see everything we'd gone through reflected in his eyes. Why was I being so dramatic?

He lifted me up and put me on the hood of his car so that now we were a little closer to being face to face. He put his hands on the hood, on either side of me and leaned forward so that he was only inches away from me.

Its just Jacob. Everything is okay when I'm with him. He meant the world to me. So why was is so hard for me to just relax around him?

"Ness, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or hurt your feelings, please don't be mad at me, or ignore me. You know I can't take it."

I could see the pain so clearly, visible in his eyes and it tugged at my heart strings.

He smiled his special smile that he saves for me, the one he lets no one else see, making me feel a little better.

"I can't live for five minutes without hearing your beautiful voice, angel."

I laughed, "Suck up."

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "So does that mean we're okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "We're always better than okay, Jacob."

He turned so that his back was to me, and held his hands up over his shoulder, "Piggy back?"

"YES!"

I grabbed his hands and climbed onto his back.

He only set me down when we went inside to say hello to Billy. I blushed when Billy said "Turn around, let me see you. Darlin' you get even more beautiful every day."

We told him we'd be back later, and Jacob piggy backed me down the beach to Sam and Emily's house. Everyone was there. When are they not?

I sighed, resting my chin on Jacob's shoulder.

I just hope Claire is having better luck with Quil than I am with Jacob.

* * *

**Okay dokey. How did you like the first chapter? Review and let me know. You know the next chapter has to be good and funny with all those wolves under one roof!**


	2. Games

**The Rest of the Fairytale**

**Chapter 2. Games**

Whenever we're at Emily's it's a lot of eating, drinking, eating, more eating, talking, hanging out for hours, and more eating.

I couldn't stand looking at everyone so in love. I grabbed Claire and we went outside without telling Jacob or Quill.

We walked along the beach, I walked in the edge of the water, even though my jeans got wet.

"Ugh, it's driving me crazy!"  
I kicked at the water which only made it splash back on me.

"I know how you feel, girl. Quil won't quit calling me Claire-bear and treating me like a little girl. I'm fifteen for gods sake!"

Claire kept kicking a large rock down the beach, with her foot.

I look at the colors the sun was making in the sky as it set.

"Where are you guys going?" A voice suddenly demanded from behind us.

"None of your damn business, Quil!"  
Claire snapped.

I looked at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled with her head down.

We were far enough down the beach the boys wouldn't be able to hear us.

Claire stopped abruptly causing me to run into her. She was very focused, obviously thinking about something hard.

She turned on her heal, "Quil, go get Embry!"

Claire explained to me her plan while Quil was gone. He was back with Embry a few seconds later.

We then explained the plan to the boys.  
It would only possibly work because Embry didn't have an imprint yet.

"Um no," Quil flat out said.

"Oh shut up, Quil!"

Embry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he weighed the pros and cons.

"You know he's probably going to kill me right?"

"Don't you think I'm cute Embry? Don't you love me?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "Cute is an understatement, you're more beautiful than that Rosalie girl. Seriously how the hell did Jacob get you? But you're like my little sister. Plus Jacob is my best friend," Quil coughed, "and did I mention he'll kill me!"

"Please Embry?"

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll do it."

"He didn't even have to think about it, he was going to do it from the beginning," Quil laughed, and Embry shoved him.

I smiled at Claire. She rolled her eyes.

If this doesn't make Jacob see me like that, than I don't know what will.

Let the games begin.

(Jacob's POV)  
I'd gotten distracted talking to Seth and Jared, and I saw Renesmee with Claire so I just let them do their own thing but I hadn't seen them in a while, or even Embry and Quil now that I think about it.

Everyone was helping Emily clean up.

Across the room Quil and Claire walked back in but I didn't see Renesmee with them.

"Hey, have you guys seen, Nessie?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat. Anytime I'm not with her I worry, and there's a part of me missing.

That's how all imprints feel, but worse for Quil and I because we imprinted Claire and Renesmee when they were babies.

Claire smirked, "Yeah, she's with Embry on the beach."

Something was weird about the way she said it.

Embry and Renesmee walked in a few minutes later, laughing.

Everyone was all spread out in the living room, facing the tv. Sam was in his recliner, Jared was holding Kim on the couch and all the wolves and imprints were everywhere. Leaning against the could, laying on the floor. You could barely walk.

That's how it always is with the pack, though, especially because we take up a lot of room.

Embry squeezed in on the couch beside Jared and Kim. Renesmee followed him, and I thought she was going to sit down next to Kim but instead she sat on Embry's _lap_.  
His LAP!

Everyone around here was like a sack of potatoes with there's eyes glued to the TV. Not much could make them turn away but this did.

The whole room turned to look at Embry and Renesmee because this had never happened before, she is my imprint!

"What in the hell do you think your doing?"

Renesmee has sat on everyone's lap because they're all like her older brothers and sisters but this time it was different, she was leaning on him, smiling, and he had his arm around her.

"What are you talking about?" Renesmee pretended to play dumb.

"Damn it, Renesmee!"

"Chill out, Jacob," she laughed, "It's ok. Embry's my boyfriend."

I started shaking, violently. I'd never been so mad in my life.

"No he isn't!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Embry.

He got up and walked towards us, putting himself between her and me.

I growled, "This is a fucking joke right, you don't protect her Embry, I do!"

I yelled through gritted teeth.

"It's not joke, Jacob. I'm not yours, I don't belong to you."

I glared at Embry. I felt so betrayed.

"See," Renesmee said, grabbing Embry's shirt and put her lips against his.

I exploded.

Literally.  
Into a wolf.

The guys rushed over and pushed me towards the back door.

"Let's go, Jacob! NOW!" Sam demanded.

As soon as we were in the backyard all the guys phased and their voices entered my head at once.

Then Embry's did.

_Hey man, you didn't want her..._

I lunged for him.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is just a quick chapter. My computer is broken and I wrote this on my iPhone so please excuse the mistakes, also it takes off everything I bold or put in italics so sorry about that :) let me know what you think. REVIEW**!


	3. If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

_Again, this is written on my iPhone because my computers broken, so please excuse the format and mistakes. Thanks! Don't forget to review! _

* * *

**Chapter 3. If you love someone, let them go.**

Alice and I were the only ones in the cottage. My and dad went hunting and everyone else was at the main house or out somewhere.

I was glad Alice and I were alone though, she's the one I'm closest with. I don't know why, maybe because she's young like me, or our powers or something but she's always been more of a friend to me, like Claire. I tell her all my secrets and she doesn't tell anyone. Plus she's so much fun to go shopping with.

She was cleaning out last seasons clothes and accessories and replacing them with all new ones she got yesterday.

I sat on the bench in my closet with my legs pulled to my chest, watching her.

My mind was going a million miles a minute, and my heart was hurting more than ever.

"Go on."

I looked at her, she didn't notice as she sat on the floor putting new handbags on the shelf.

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at the floor.

Just by her tone of voice I could tell she was rolling her eyes and smiling even with her back turned towards me.

"Maybe it's-it's just broken or something...maybe...I was so young..." My thoughts trailed off.

She turned around to face me, with a serious look, "Renesmee, you're his imprint its not broken. I can't tell every minute, everyday, every second he's with you that you are his whole world, he can't breathe when you're not around, he never stops worrying, he says the wrong things or acts corny because he cares too much, he's over protective, but he'd do anything for you, including give his life. He's here in a flash for anything and everything you need, even something as small as a paper cut. You make him flustered and nervous and he goes crazy all day thinking about what you think of him, if he's doing something wrong. And my god, every time you're hurt, or upset his heart break, he feels your pain but ten times worse and all he wants to do is make it better. All your life all he's wanted to do is make you happy and keep you safe. His heart broke every time you said you hated him, and healed every time you smiled. He couldn't survive without you, he wouldn't want to because his whole heart belongs to you. There's nothing in this world he wouldn't do for you. You know how I know that?"

I rolled my tear-filled eyes and sniffles, "You're psychic."

She shook her head, "I can't know all that about anyone from being able to see the future. I know that because I see it in Jacob's eyes every time he looks at you."

My heart broke.

"Alice every time he's away, even if its in another room I get this feeling in my heart and stomach like a tug, or a rope to follow. A pull. Like an elastic cord with me tied to one side-"

"And Jacob on the other end?"

I nodded, "The farther away the more pressure pulling us back towards each other. And whenever something's wrong with each other, we can feel it."

Alice nodded, waiting for me to get to the point.

So I continued, "It's just...maybe he imprinted on me when I was a baby for a reason."

"There hasn't been an imprint in history that hasn't ended up together."

I glared at her, "It was supposed to be rare to imprint, it was rare that Sam imprinted let alone pretty much ninety percent of the pack now. Never has there ever been a female werewolf before Leah, which became rare in itself and now there's four wolf girls! And no werewolf had ever imprint on a child until Quil, let alone a baby when Jake imprinted on me!"

"Point made," Alice said softly.

Alice carried a box of my old clothes-which were practically brand new and barely worn-outside and was back in a second.

"You just have to show him you're not a little girl anymore-" she stopped when she saw whatever I was planning to do in the future, "and you better not do that or Edward will kill you."

I rolled my eyes, "How am I supposed to know what I'm going to do?"

"You'll know what it is, just don't."

I nodded, unsure.

"And be careful with your new boyfriend. It could break three hearts."

"I will. Thanks Aunt Ally."

I'm the only one that ever calls her that. Probabably because she doesn't allow anyone else to.

(Next Day)

Claire was sitting on the edge of my bed with her legs crossed.

"So how's it going with Jakeypoo?"

I rolled my eyes, "I haven't talked to him in like 3 days and its really scaring me. We got in a huge fight after the whole "Embry" thing."

"I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. I should've never-"

"No it was great, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Speaking of which, guess what I did yesterday?"

"What?" Claire asked hesitantly.

"Got a tattoo!"

Obviously that wasn't Claire's guess by the look on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone stared between Embry, Jake, and I when I walked into Sam and Emily's house.

There was definitely a lot of tension... And staring at me.

It took me a minute to realize why they were staring at me. It was because of my clothes...or lack there of.

I was wearing a pair of short jean shorts, and a cutoff tank top so that it would show skin from my belly button down.

Jake didn't move, just stared. I decided to take that as a good thing.

Jacob was across the room, in the kitchen, next to Embry who was sitting in one of the chairs at the table, but it was turned around, facing me.

I could see Jacob was watching my every move, so I took advantage of that. I smirked and winked at Embry before crossing the room to him.

I ignored Jakes growl of disapproval.

I straddled Embry in the chair, grabbed his face, and smashed my lips to his.

Did I mention he was shirtless?

Jacob was louder this time, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

One of the guys whistled at me.

"When did she get so fucking sexy?" Paul asked, which I couldn't be sure, but I think caused Jacob to punch him.

I continued to make out with Embry, waiting for one of them to see the obvious tramp stamp on my lower back.

Embry's hands were on my waist so I put mine over his, leading his hands up my sides which caused my shirt to go up.

"Are you kidding me? Renesmee Carlie Cullen that damn well better be marker!" Jake yelled yanking me of Embry.

I could feel Paul and the rest of the guys staring a my back, or my new tattoo but probably my ass.

"Damn, can I imprint on her?"

"That's fucking hot."

"Badass Nessie!" Paul said.

My tattoo said 'FUCK THE WORLD' in black, capital letters.

"What else would it be Jacob? Your sounding like dad now."

He was shaking which mean I probably should've walked away, but I was having too much fun watching him squirm, pushing his buttons.

I stepped close to him so that our chests were touching. "And guess what?"

He leaned down and we were only centimeters from our faces touching, "What else could there possibly be?"

I smirked, "It's not my only tattoo. I have more. But they're for me to know about...and you to search me for."

Jacob looked around at everyone then glared at me and pulled me outside.

I'm ten times stronger and faster than normal people because I'm half vampire but Jacob is still stronger than me.

I turned my back to him and stomped down the porch steps as soon as he let go of me, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed as I pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" He yelled back.

I opened the door to my car but Jake had me pushed against the door of the backseat in one swift movement.

"Get. Out Of. My. Way!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Would you rather talk to your dad about this or me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why even drag me out here anyone? It's not like they wouldn't be able to hear us even if we whispered!"

"Why did you get a tattoo and how many more do you have? I can't believe you did something so stupid, Ness? You're acting like a spoiled brat just trying to get attention. And what the hell was that with Embry? Why are you doing all of these things all the sudden? You've never acted like this before!"

I slipped under his arm, and put one foot in the car, ready to go.

I could feel the burn and the lump in my throat that was going to make the words hard to get out and the tears welling up.

"Jacob maybe it's not me, maybe it's you. Maybe you need to open up you eyes and realize that I'm sixteen now, mentally. I'm not perfect. The thing with Embry? I like Embry, and I can get any guy I want just so you know. Also you're the one who needs to grow up, and go back to being my best friend instead of my dad. Look at me, Jacob!" I screamed angrily, "I'm not a little girl anymore! All I'm trying to do is get you and everyone to understand that. So if you want to know why I did all this, then blame yourself. Oh yeah, and leave me the hell alone!"

I sat down and slammed my car door as hard as I could, then locked it.

I turned the radio up, with tears falling down my face, and backed out onto the gravel road.

I left Jacob standing in the driveway.

*Later at home*

I'd gone to Claire's to vent, clean up, and calm down before I came home.

After I parked my car in the garage, I didn't even bother going in the main house, just headed straight to the cottage.

When I walked in, Mom and Dad were standing in the living room with their arms crossed, angry, and staring at me. I then noticed Jacob standing further back with his hands in his pockets and his head down, nervous.

He told them.

I closed then door, "What's going on?" I said playing dumb.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen what were you thinking?" Dad yelled.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo!" Mom said in a less harsh tone.

I glared at Jacob with gritted teeth and furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm going to you, Jacob!"

"Show. Us. The. Tattoo," Daddy demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What tattoo? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Renesmee I saw it in Jacobs thoughts! I saw everything. Speaking of which, we're going to talk about that Embry thing in a minute."

"Oh! Oh you saw it in his thoughts? That's invading my privacy! It doesn't count! Mom said anything you see in our minds I can't get in trouble for! You're being a hypocrite!" I yelled.

"Renesmee, don't talk to your father like that," Mom said.

"Ya'll used to be cool..." I muttered.

"Just turned around and pull up your shirt, Renesmee. Do it now or you'll have more severe consequences."

"So your going to believe, Jacob, just like that and not your own _daughter_! You didn't even ask me!"

"Do as you're told, _now_!" Dad ordered.

I sighed and turned around, pulled up my shirt and exposed my lower back which was tattoo free.

"See! I don't have a tattoo. Besides don't you think Alice would've told you _before_ I got one?"

"What? What happened to the tattoo? It was there before!" Jacob spoke up for the first time.

"You stay the _hell_ away from me, Jacob. And my family! In fact, just stay out of my life forever. I hate you!"

I went to my room, slammed the door, locked it and turned my music up loud so it would muffle all the sounds.

I grabbed my sketchbook and started pouring my heart out.

I'm an artist, and I have a passion for music.

I painted my room myself, one wall is covered with shelves of record albums, my art is tacked up in different places. There's record covers above my desk, Christmas lights, writing on my wall, CD's and a room that you can tell an artist and a teenager that fell in love with music lives in. It's kind of like Peyton Sawyer's room from One Tree Hill but its not because it's my room, with my own personal touches.

I was stupid to think someone like Jacob could love me anyway. Or anyone at all.

But if I can't have Jacob, I can't look at him, and talk to him everyday without my heart crumbling to pieces.

That's why I have to let him go,

because I love him.

* * *

**In** **The** **Next** **Chapter**:

Renesmee pushes her limits which puts her in a dangerous situation that could have dire consequences.

_Next_ _chapter_ _should_ _be_ _up_ _soon_ _but_ _I_ _hoped_ _you_ _liked_ _this_ _one_! _Please_ REVIEW! _Love_ _you_ _guys_! -TinyDancer


	4. Good Enough for Now

**Chapter** **4**. **Enough** **for** **Now**

"Emmett...Em...Emmett! Stop!...I swear to...Emmett...I'm going to...pee...in..my pants!" I yelled between laughs as uncle Emmett held me upside down, tickling me.

"Emmett, put her down," Esme ordered him.

Everyone was laughing.

I stomped playfully towards the back door, "Glad to see I amused you all!" I feigned anger.

They laughed harder.

"I'm going to my room!" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed toward the cottage.

When I got in the cottage I ran to the bathroom. I was serious when I said I had to pee.

When I got out of the bathroom I screamed when I saw someone sitting on my bed.

"Dang it, Embry! Don't do that," I said, holding my hand over my chest, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed, "Sorry, pretty girl."

I smiled at that and sat down beside him.

"So are we still going to do this thing?" He asked.

"What thing?" I grabbed his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

"That," he said breathlessly.

I shrugged, "I mean you can call it quits whenever you want but I kind of think you're pretty cute, Embry Call."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, "I kind of think you pretty beautiful, Ness, but you're not my imprint."

"So? Jacob doesn't seem to want me, besides I can date whoever I want."

Embry smiled and pushed me down against the bed, with his lips to mine.

My stomach fell to my feet like when I ride a roller coaster and my whole body was filled with butterflies.

Embry's hands were warm against the skin on my waist where my shirt had been pushed up. I pulled at hair.

Embry ran his tongue against my bottom lip, as if asking permission. Which I happily granted.

I couldn't believe I was making out with Embry, and older guy, a hot guy. I couldn't believe he wanted to make out with me.

We both jumped away from each other when we heard someone coming.

"See you at the bonfire tonight?"

I nodded, "Yeah, now hurry, go!"

Embry went through my double doors and disappeared in the forest.

I could tell it was my mom, she knew I could hear her coming but she still knocked.

"Come in!"

My mom came and sat down beside me, "Hey sweetie," she played with my hair.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"How's Embry?" She asked, knowingly. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Look I know what you're doing. It's because of Jacob right?"

I pressed my palm against my mom's cheek and showed her my thoughts.

"Hun, he loves you. Just tell him the truth. You just need to give him some time, okay? You grew up before his eyes, it's going to take him a while to realize you're not a little girl anymore."

I nodded.

"I broke his heart. Many of times. Baby girl, you know what I put him through. Just please stop punishing Jake okay? I don't know how much more he can take, especially from you."

I nodded, "Alright, I understand, mommy."

She kissed my forehead, "Have fun tonight!"

*Later*  
I put on my bikini before throwing on a pair of jean shorts and a little make up. Then headed to first beach for the bonfire.

I've been to tons of them, and I've heard the stories a million times but that doesn't make them any less special. They're lots of fun, hanging out on the beach with the pack and roasting marshmallows.

"Hey can I help with anything?" I asked when I got to Sam and Emily's. everybody was moving the food outside.

"Sure, sweetheart! Here would you put this bowl of fruit on the table outside please?" Emily smiled.

I grabbed the bowl and nodded.

"Lookin' sexy, Ness," Embry whispered as he walked past me.

I felt light headed all the sudden and before I knew it the floor got closer and closer, but not until after I slammed my head hard on some and the bowl shattered on the ground.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I could here voices, muffle but distinctly different. I clutched onto the one closest, one I recognized. It was husky, filled with panic and love.

It was Jacob's voice.

"Renesmee, baby girl, please wake up, Nessie please. I can't live without you, Nessie! Please wake up, I love you, Ness!"

Then warm, gentle, lips blew air in my mouth, urgently.

Suddenly everything became clear.

I moved my lips against his desperate, tear soaked ones, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and cradled me in his arms, "Renesmee, Nessie?"

My eyes were still closed as I smirked, "I've always wondered what it'd be like to kiss you, Jacob Black," I mumbled incoherently.

Jake pulled me to his chest and held me tight, "Thank god," he whispered.

"Renesmee does your head hurt, or anything else."

"Just...head," I wasn't able to get everything out.

"Ja...Ja..." I tried but couldn't get out Jacob's full name.

"I'm here, Ness, I'm right here."

"Jay...I want..." I groaned in frustration and pain.

My head was throbbing so badly I could hardly think.

"What Renesmee? Whatever you want."

"Take...me home."

"Okay, Nessie, I'm taking you home. I need Carlisle to look at you anyway."

I could feel him shift me around as he stood up and took me out to the car.

I faintly remember Esme telling me to hold the ice on my head.

The next thing I knew I was lying in my bed, and it was dark, my head still pounding.

"Jake...Jake!" I started crying when he didn't answer.

"Shh, shh, Nessie, I'm right here," he said grabbing my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tripped and hit your head on the kitchen table, it knocked you out and gave you a concussion."

"It hurts."

Jake flipped on the small light and hand me some pain medicine and a glass of water.

He sat the glass of water on the bedside table and turned the light back off.

It was silent for a moment before I asked, "Jake?"

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Will you come hold me until I fall asleep, please," I asked him like when I was a little girl.

"Sure, sure.." He climbed in next to me and held me against his chest. He starting humming a lullaby his mom used to sing to him and I was out like a light.

*Next Morning*  
"Jake? Jacob?" I whispered but he didn't answer.

I opened my eyes and he wasn't there.  
My head was hurting again so I took a couple of the Tylenol sitting beside my bed.

I stood up and had to hold onto my desk chair until my head stopped spinning.

I could here people talking in the kitchen.  
"...She kissed me but I don't think she remember."

So I wasn't dreaming about that kiss.

"I don't understand why she's acting like this all the sudden," Jacob whispered.

Mom laughed, "Jacob, she's trying to get you to see that she's grown up."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Mornin'." I interrupted them.

They turned to me and smiled.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"My head hurts. Where's dad?" I wondered.

"He might be out looking for someone's birthday present," she hinted, "Speaking of which, I need to go run some errands too. Breakfast is on the counter, see you guys later!"

Jacob laughed, "Bye, Bells!"

I grabbed my plate and hurried to my room nervously, "Yeah, well, okay bye!"

I walked in my room and I heard the door shut.

Damn it, he followed me!

I sat on my bed and realized I was wearing Jacobs shirt.

"How's it going..." I asked nervously, biting off a piece of bacon.

Jacob laughed and sat in my desk chair, "Since when are you nervous around me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, stuffing my face and avoiding his eyes.

Jacob plopped on my bed beside me, on his stomach and stole a piece of my bacon.

There was a long awkward silence.

"You heard what she said didn't you, kiddo?"

I ignored the fact he called me 'kiddo', "Maybe..." I muttered.

"Look Ness-"

"No Jake," I interrupted, "I'm sorry I kissed you, I should've never done that. It was stupid. I mean how could I think-"

Jacob grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "Nessie, never be sorry for anything you do like that. You are not stupid. You are beautiful, unique, crazy, artistic, funny and I love every bit of you."

"Best friends again?" I asked, holding out a piece of bacon as a peace offering.

He laughed, ate the bacon and kissed my forehead, "Forever," he promised.

I smiled. I'd rather be only friends than nothing at all.

This was good enough for now.

* * *

Sorry this wasn't such a good chapter, it's really just a filler for the next chapter which I'm excited about! Another kiss and Nessie gets herself into trouble so someone must come to her rescue! Anyways review!

- TD


End file.
